Life for the victims
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: To the victims of the episodes Families and Home, live once again. Read and review. It's a short piece.


Creation began on 07-07-14

Creation ended on 07-10-14

Law & Order: Special Victims Unit

Life for the victims

A/N: To the fictional victims of Season Five episodes _Families _and _Home_.

The night still had some vitality to it, but Brother Correction ignored the minute youth of the hours of darkness in favor of the body of sixteen-year-old Shannon Coyle, a recent victim of head trauma. She had been dead for just a short while, so it would be passing into the next day before anyone found her and discovered the disgusting secret her remains would reveal, destroying the two families created by the girl's father.

_Not if I have anything to do about this nightmare right now,_ he thought, placing his right hand on the girl's chest, generating the energy necessary to resuscitate her heart and heal the fatal blow to her head. _Live again, Shannon. Live for you and your daughter._

Her body glowed temporary for a few seconds, and then Shannon coughed as she returned to life.

Brother Correction helped her up and out of the alley.

"I…I was somewhere that wasn't home," she stuttered to him, remembering bits of her time spent in the realm between life and death. "My father, he told me that my boyfriend was my brother and…"

"It's okay," he calmed her, walking with her down the street towards her home. "I believe you. But nobody should suffer because of choices they had nothing to do with. Your boyfriend's your brother on your father's side, but should that matter to you if you love him?"

"No," she answered him. "But…incest is wrong. Families aren't supposed to marry within their bloodlines or have relationships that lead to sexual acts."

"People will often always despise what leads to dark times, but dark times are all around us, even in the days where light exists. I see awful things happen all the time, so there will always be darkness, but it's not wrong to embrace a relationship if it's accepted by the people that matter most to each other."

"But my father…"

"Will atone for his sin. You're not dead, anymore, so there's no crime involving a murder or even an attempted murder. Your assault was an accident, devoid of any intent. For now, just go home and think about nothing but the next day. Live."

Shannon sighed in acceptance of this restoration of her life and would put the trauma behind her.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"I'm a brother to everyone. Not a blood relative, because I'm not bound to people by the ties of the body. When you look into the aspects of the soul, you'll find that we're all related to one another, that we're all bound by the soul."

"You…you're that man everyone says is a myth, aren't you? You've been around for generations after generations. I think they called you Brother Correction."

"That's right. I exist to undo the greatest of mistakes that need to be undone, which includes murders like yours and ones that will occur later. Until we meet again…should we ever meet again."

The nigh-divine being began to fade from her sight, like a ghost disappearing from sunlight.

Shannon, with a sense of disbelief at what she just witnessed, left to go home and explain what happened…and let her father know that she would forgive him for hurting her.

-x-

Traveling further into the future and standing in front of an open door to an apartment belonging to the Nesbit family, Brother Correction saw the body of Jacob Nesbit on the floor. He knew the boy had been recently returned to his mother, who was a nut with a capital "N", and that he had called Detective Elliot Stabler for help before he was shot in his head by his fear-filled elder brother, Adam, under the insistence that their mother was right about everything she says about anything. It would be another fifteen minutes before Elliot Stabler arrived and found the boy dead, so this left the nigh-divine being ample time to restore the life of the little boy by removing the fatal blow to the head and transferring it to an area on his body that was considered nonfatal.

"May your future be full of hope this time, Jacob Nesbit," he told the deceased child, placing his right hand on the boy's chest and relocating the fatal gunshot wound from his head to his left shoulder; there would still be blood loss, but due to the spiritual energies exhausted to bring the boy back, he would live if he got medical attention within the next hour.

"Umm," he heard the boy groan as he returned to life, his head wound no longer there.

By the time Stabler got to the apartment, Brother Correction was already gone, but there was a trace of his presence still there along with Jacob. Nobody would ever find a link between the revived boy…and a small card that read, _"Life embraced is life enjoyed."_

-x-

Sitting on a bench that overlooked one of New York's bridges and the George Washington Bridge, Brother Correction had decided to waste some well-earned minutes to indulge on a simple pastime as watching the sunset. It was things like this that made life worth living, worth protecting those that couldn't protect themselves to the best of their abilities.

_I know I'll have to go further back in time to stop that woman from kidnapping the baby at the supermarket and go even further back to stop another woman from causing the death of another young mother and getting rid of her son,_ he thought, keeping his list of mistakes to correct in his mind as if it were a planning book, _but for a while longer, let me enjoy this moment so more._

Already, he could see himself traveling back through time in this dimension's history, preventing an addict from snatching another woman's baby from a supermarket and intervening in the mishap that caused the death of a little boy's mother…with the woman that would've disposed of the child serving time for her misdeeds, just as the addict would once he stopped her. And beyond those mistakes that would be undone, there would be many others that would involve saving innocent lives and providing a reprieve from despair. But still, for now…he was to enjoy this sunset, this small reprieve from a world that bordered between clarity and insanity…with him being on the side of clarity.

A/N: And with that, I'll end this here…until Brother Correction is needed again. Any suggestions for what other episodes of SVU you'd like to see him take part in where he undoes certain mistakes for the good of the people are welcomed in your reviews. Peace.


End file.
